


I can hold your hand (but I can't turn your eyes to freedom)

by Horseman_of_Angst



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Broken Bones, Doctor Awesamdude, Fluff, Gen, Hurt, Hurt Punz, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Medical Examination, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horseman_of_Angst/pseuds/Horseman_of_Angst
Summary: After visiting Dream in prison, Punz tripped down the stairs going up to the main holding cell and got hurt. A worried Sam brought him to the clinic he had set up to check for any injuries.
Relationships: Luke | Punz & Sam | Awesamdude
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	I can hold your hand (but I can't turn your eyes to freedom)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Move (Keep Walkin') by TobyMac

"I-.. I'm sorry, Sam.. I don't know what happened there. I just got so dizzy all of a sudden..." Punz muttered to himself as he stumbled into the room. Sam closed the door behind them. "Please, sit down on the exam table and take off your shirt. I need to make sure you don't have any injuries." Sam said.  
  
Punz nodded as he sat down, pulling his hoodie up over his head and putting it down next to him, contemplating for a moment before doing the same to his shirt. He clutched the fabric close to his chest. "I, um.. sorry, I'm nervous.." He mumbled as he put his shirt aside, still nervously covering his scarred chest with his arms.  
  
"There's no need to be nervous. I'll just listen to your heartbeat and check for any broken ribs." Sam said as he grabbed a stethoscope and put the two ends in his ears. He held up the other end of it, waiting for Punz to lower his arms.  
  
"Oh, sorry.." The blond said softly as he lowered his arms and laid them in his lap, watching Sam carefully press the end of the stethoscope to his chest. "I- I just haven't been this vulnerable around anyone for a while.." Punz whispered as he fidgeted with his fingers. "I see." Sam responded flatly. Punz paused for a second before letting out a soft chuckle. "Heh.. I forgot you're at work right now. You do a really good job of keeping your work and your personal life separate, y'know?" He said with a fond smile on his lips. "Is that so?" Sam responded coolly as he motioned Punz to turn around, and Punz' small smile grew wider as he heard Sam's smile behind the mask. He relaxed as Sam gently pressed the stethoscope against his back, making sure to take deep breaths.  
  
"Alright. I can see there's some bruising and redness on your chest, and there seems to be some swelling too." Sam said as he put away the stethoscope, and Punz' cheeks flushed a bit at the certain tone in his voice. "I'm gonna need you to take a deep breath for me." The blond nodded before doing so, taking deep breaths as Sam watched the rise and fall of his chest. "Does it hurt?" Punz shook his head. Sam nodded thoughtfully and grabbed a notebook to write something down as he said "I'm going to feel around your chest now. I'll be gentle, just tell me where it hurts."  
  
Punz nervously nodded, pulling his shirt from beside him into his lap and holding onto it to calm his nerves down a bit. "Are you okay?" Sam asked, looking up at him with worry in his eyes. "Y-yeah, just a little.. uneasy, I guess..?" the blond muttered, and Sam smiled as he subconsciously moved to place his hand on Punz' bare shoulder, stopping to rest it on his knee instead. "You'll be okay, Punz. It's better to know than not to know, and you can put your shirt back on when we're done, okay?" The blond took a few seconds to calm down his breathing before giving Sam a nod. "There it is. Just let me know where it hurts, okay?" Sam says, barely even trying to hide his smile as he softly pats Punz' knee, earning him another nod.  
  
He reaches out to carefully touch Punz' ribcage, calloused fingers gentler than the blond had expected. Sam looked up to meet his eyes to find any discomfort, and Punz shook his head. The brunet smiled before continuing to carefully trail his worn fingers along Punz' chest, lightly pressing down and taking note of where it hurt based on the soft groans or whines that escaped his friend. He did the same on the blond's back, writing something down in his notes again before straightening up.  
  
"Alright. It seems that you've got a few broken ribs. Nothing too severe, as they didn't damage your lungs, but you should still get plenty of bedrest." Punz' eyes widened a little before Sam reassured him, letting out a soft sigh as he heard the last few words. "Ugh, this sucks.." Punz muttered as he fidgeted with his shirt, looking down at his chest as if he wanted to curse it out for daring to get hurt. "How long will it take til I'm better..?" He asked meekly, hopeful eyes looking up at Sam for an answer.  
  
Sam gave him a sympathetic smile and reassured him that "most broken ribs heal on their own within 6 weeks, but it's very important to restrict physical activities until then, understood?" Punz grumbled to himself as he looked away. "Understood, Punz?" Sam asked again, voice low and calm as he awaited the blond's response. "Mmnh. Understood." He responded, looking at his feet as he fidgeted with his shirt. "There it is" Sam said with a smile, reassuringly patting Punz' knee again before adding a "you can get dressed now. You did really well."  
  
"Thank you, Sam. ..I mean it." Punz muttered as he pulled his shirt back over his head, his white hoodie following closely behind as Sam scribbled something on a piece of paper. "Here, you'll need these. Make sure to ice the areas well, and of course don't put too much pressure on it. If you could wait in the waiting room, I'll get you some pain relief potions to take home."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I've ever fully finished and posted, I hope people like it! If you did, or if you have any tips for me, please let me know!


End file.
